


Kaiwa

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saldré de este letargo, pondré en marcha mis huesos de manera casi mecánica, como un autómata, con el único fin de emprender un camino sin retorno, porque en ti me quedaré por siempre".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiwa

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.

Kanon

 _Saldré de este letargo, pondré en marcha mis huesos de manera casi mecánica, como un autómata, con el único fin de emprender un camino sin retorno, porque en ti me quedaré por siempre.  
Se me instalará en la mente un único pensamiento: Tú... Solamente tú. Y este anhelo, esta necesidad de decirte con palabras y con hechos todo lo tu persona me inspira.  
Llegaré a tu Templo, ingresaré con cautela, esperando a tu rápida salida, curioso por notar la invasión en tus territorios. Veré tus ojos, azules como el mar que tanto amo, cubiertos por un velo que no me atreveré a descifrar.  
Comenzaré a hablar torpemente, mucho antes de que intentes al menos esbozar esa pregunta que imaginaré, colgará de tu boca: "¿Qué haces aquí?". Me prestarás atención, sólo porque te moverá la curiosidad.  
Al no poder decir nada, nos abrigará un pronunciado silencio. Bajaré mi vista al suelo, incapaz de poder ver al hombre que fue misericordioso conmigo, dándome otra oportunidad.  
Intentaré decirte, agradecerte el gesto, explicarte de una buena vez lo que me ocurre contigo desde entonces. Las palabras surgirán solas de mis labios que, caprichosos, no me querrán obedecer y en cambio me harán balbucear nervioso.  
Tú te quedarás atento, con ese aire arrogante que tanto te caracteriza y que tanto admiro... Porque yo ya perdí el orgullo, hace tiempo. Recordaré con pena esa época en donde me creía mejor que todos, descubriendo poco más tarde lo alejado que estaba de alcanzar los nobles sentimientos que describen a una persona como la tuya.  
Mezclaré las cosas, hablaré sin pensar, saltaré de un tema al otro, te contaré sobre mi cautiverio en Cabo Sunion, sobre el inmenso amor que alberga el cosmos de Athena, sobre mi enemistad con Saga y mis celos hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba, mi afán por tener eso que creía nunca poder poseer por las buenas y que tanto deseaba. Me sorprenderá notar que me dejas seguir hablando porque en parte entenderás lo que intentaré decirte.  
Luego... Ante tu mirada interrogativa no tendré más opciones que sincerarme realmente contigo, sin más vueltas. Te daré las gracias por permitirme vivir esa noche; tú reirás sin intención de herirme y yo comprenderé entonces que no entendiste en verdad mis palabras.  
"Gracias por perdonarme la vida... Porque ahora tengo la posibilidad de vivir en tu misma época, bajo el mismo cielo y sobre la misma tierra"_

 _Tragarás saliva, sintiéndote incómodo por el rumbo que tomará la conversación. El orgulloso y aguerrido Santo de Escorpio se mostrará por primera vez vulnerable; te sentirás que desnudaré poco a poco tus sentimientos si continúo hablando.  
"Sé que un traidor como yo no tiene nada que hacer en el Templo de un respetable Santo de Athena"  
Notarás en mis palabras mi profundo dolor y mi arrepentimiento, intentarás consolarme, quizás, sin darte cuenta que en realidad tú también tienes mucho por decirme.  
"No es así... Kanon. Yo... Yo te perdoné"  
Esas palabras me llegarán, muy hondo, y se clavaran en mi corazón. Aunque lo he escuchado antes de la misma boca, en esa ocasión sonará muy distinto. Sentiré nuevas energías para poder acortar la distancia que nos separa.   
Me situaré frente a ti, para que puedas notar claramente mis intenciones de abrazarte y besarte, y así darte el tiempo de rechazarme sutilmente, o en cambio... de aceptarme.  
Te quedarás en tu lugar, firme, impaciente, nervioso. Bajarás la vista al suelo porque no soportarás mi penetrante mirada que intentará dilucidar tus pensamientos. Y cuando menos lo esperes, mis manos tomarán tu rostro y la elevarán, para poder depositar un beso en tus labios que, temblorosos, se abrirán.  
Nos fundiremos apasionadamente, me corresponderás con el cuerpo y con el alma. Me sentiré poca cosa, que eres demasiado para mí, pero tú me consolarás desesperado diciéndome que eso no es cierto, que tú no eres mejor persona que yo.  
Aunque no creeré tus palabras, a tu lado me quedaré. Con el corazón galopando con furia, el temor al rechazo poco a poco me abandonará. Ahora sí podré explicarte con hechos la razón de mi vida. Aunque fuiste mi verdugo y mi salvador, también te convertiste, desde esa noche, en mi incentivo para respirar._

Sin embargo abro mis ojos notando que aún permanezco echado sobre mi cama, en un Templo que ni siquiera es mío aunque lo represento. Permanezco inerte, fantaseando un encuentro que sé, nunca será posible.  
Yo, Kanon de Géminis, el impostor, el traidor, el que tanto sufrimiento trajo a los Santos de Athena. Soy demasiado poca cosa para ti. Doy la vuelta en mi cama y me aferro a los minutos que siguen muriendo uno tras otro.

 

Milo

 

 _Permaneceré en mi Templo, cobijado, escondido de tu profunda mirada que quiebra todas mis defensas. Incapaz de poder mantener un diálogo coherente contigo porque a pesar de demostrarme tan fuerte e impenetrable, en realidad, soy todo lo contrario.  
Esperaré con ansias tu llegada, porque sabré, podré leer en tus ojos esa tarde, que hoy finalmente me dirás eso que callas, pero que intentas decirme con tu mirada y gestos cada vez que nos cruzamos por azar.  
Escucharé tus pasos en mi Templo, sentiré tu caluroso cosmos que me abrazará interiormente. Mi corazón palpitará furioso al confirmar tu visita. De pie en mi Casa, notaré tu turbación, tu tristeza arraigada en cada una de tus palabras.  
Me quedaré en silencio, incapaz de poder hablar y sin la intención de interrumpirte. Ese silencio inundará el Templo, te veré acongojado, con tu mirada arrepentida descendiendo al suelo.  
Me abrigará una sensación extraña, la necesidad de abrazarte y consolarte. No me gustará verte así, quien en un pasado fue un inigualable guerrero y quien en el presente lo sigue siendo.  
Comenzarás a hablar, a mencionar momentos de tu vida, con el fin de explicar un poco la razón de tu visita. Yo me perderé en mi mente, casi no te prestaré atención, aunque me quedaré atento a todos tus gestos.  
Te cansarás de mi silencio, mal interpretarás mi mutismo como una cordial invitación a irte, te disculparás por ser inoportuno, darás la media vuelta, con suma calma, emprendiendo tu retorno.  
Recién entonces caeré en la cuenta de que te estoy perdiendo una vez más y detendré tu partida. Frenarás tus pasos, asombrado, darás la vuelta confundido, comprenderás que fue mi propia voz la que te pidió que no te vayas.  
"No sé a qué has venido, Kanon"   
Te diré con un tono un poco duro, tus cejas descenderán dejando al descubierto la congoja que te producirán esas palabras.  
"Pero no quiero que te vayas"  
Me mirarás curioso, incapaz de poder adivinar qué quiero en realidad o cómo me siento con tu presencia. Seré sincero contigo, ante esa interrogación que me harán tus ojos y te diré que toda tu persona consigue ponerme nervioso._

 _Tomarás aire, preparándote quizás para un rechazo o algo peor, no lo sé, pero te mostrarás, al igual que yo, expectante a cada paso, a cada palabra dicha.  
Te explicaré, entonces, que siempre es igual contigo, y con nadie más. Notaré nuevamente que tu tristeza se acrecienta, esa que quiero borrar de ti desde que te conocí. Me corregiré, nervioso, balbuceándote que me cuesta mucho explicarme.  
"Sé que para ti, solo soy un chiquillo arrogante y presuntuoso..."  
Tomaré aire, dejándome por primera vez al descubierto, con mis defensas bajas y a merced de la verdad. De esa verdad a la que tanto he temido y a la que tanto me he negado.  
"Siempre te he admirado. Y eso no ha cambiado. Por el contrario, con los años yo... Este sentimiento de admiración... se transformó en otra cosa"  
Tu mirada cambiará, será anhelante, desafiante y quizás algo altanera. Me sentiré un estúpido por estar diciendo todo eso, me sentiré aun más trivial de lo que me siento al lado tuyo.  
Te acercarás a mí con una sonrisa, un poco sorprendido por mi confesión. Acaso ¿Venías a pelear conmigo? ¿A discutir algo? Me sentiré desconcertado, me sentiré aun más vulnerable que antes.  
Me mostraré más infantil de lo que en realidad soy.  
"¿A qué has venido?"  
Te preguntaré molesto, más que nada conmigo mismo que contigo. Tu rostro se ensombrecerá de nuevo y me dirás.  
"Solo quería... hacer las paces definitivamente contigo, de una buena vez"  
Mi rostro luchará por no sonrojarse, mis ojos arderán presos de la furia que me carcomerá. Me sentiré sumamente iluso.  
"Pero no imaginé escuchar esas palabras”   
Terminarás de decirme eso y depositarás un beso en mis labios que mantendré unos segundos cerrados por la bronca que me dará haberme dejado tan al descubierto. Pero luego te recibiré, ansioso y feliz.  
Me abrazaré a tu cuerpo, sin que me importe mostrarme como un chiquilín. A decir verdad siempre fui muy maduro o eso solían hacerme creer los demás. Tú reirás y acotarás en mis labios que te gusto así, en apariencias una cosa y en la práctica otra._

 

Sin embargo el ruido de la tetera hirviendo casi sin agua sobre la hornalla de la cocina me trae a la dura realidad, a descubrir con dolor que no has venido a mi Templo y que no vendrás salvo que un huracán grado cinco te arrastre hasta aquí.  
Quizás sí, quizás soy un pendejo, cobarde y algo caprichoso, jugando a un juego sin sentido. Aunque paso días intentando convencerme de que alguien como tú no querrá estar con alguien como yo, en mi interior quiero creer que es posible.  
Soñar despierto no cuesta nada, dicen.

…

Kanon levantó su pesado cuerpo de aquel lecho que pronto se convertiría en su lecho de muerte si continuaba en aquel estado vegetativo, y se puso en marcha, con la idea de llegar al Templo de Milo y no detenerse por nada en el camino, ni aunque una Guerra Santa explotase a su lado.  
Escorpio abandonó su Templo con paso firme y decidido, pero tuvo que volver para apagar la hornalla antes de que su tetera terminase hecha carbón, y finalmente salió de la octava casa con la determinación en su mirada.  
Se cruzaron en las escalinatas que dividían Leo de Virgo y se quedaron estáticos, sin moverse de su lugar, observándose con curiosidad. Uno orgulloso, el otro redimido. No necesitaron de las palabras, aunque sí de varios segundos y toda una vida, para comprender los motivos que los reunía a ambos en aquel lugar.


End file.
